Gunshots Rain on Gucci
by LKG
Summary: Times are getting rough; World War III has begun, the Olympics have been canceled, and an economic depression is wearing a hole in everyone's pockets. The Clique is struggling just like everyone else. Sorry ladies, daddy won't be helping you out this tim
1. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Clique related, sadly. But hey, that's ok, right? Because we all know that my story is ten times as good as anything Lisi Harrison writes (JUST KIDDING!) Anyway…I'm spending way too much time writing this disclaimer, when I could be just getting on with the story. Who cares about the story anyway, though? (ONCE AGAIN, JUST KIDDING!) We all know the reason everyone goes to is to read disclaimers. Ok…now I'm really getting bored of this whole disclaimer thing as I'm sure you are too. So let's just get on with the story!!!**

**And now for your feature presentation…..**

**But….not quite yet….**

**Massie Herrington: It is said that pregnancy can be some of the happiest days of your life, but Massie is having a hard time believing that that will ever be her. Now that her husband, Derrick, the love of her life, is being drafted to Iraq to fight alongside fellow Americans and English allies, she sometimes doubts that she'll ever see happiness or her husband again.**

**Claire Lyons: World War III has begun and all men physically able to shoot and reload a gun are required to go overseas, which means that Josh must leave her. And her friends can't quite tell what's going on in her love life….who does she love? Is she happy or depressed that Josh had to leave? Will she ever straighten out her messy love life?**

**Alicia Rivera: Ok, so a big war has begun…but Alicia is facing her own battles as she fights and claws for the top spot in the model world. And she will do whatever it takes to get there.**

**Dylan Marvil: Jason is leaving home…Dylan is trying her best not to express her feelings by eating. Maybe a new hobby to keep her mind off the pain would help?**

**Kristen Gregory: Wedding has to be postponed thanks to the war….but….what if its for the better that the wedding be put on hold?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**New York City, New York**

**Catwalk Studios**

**December 15**

**4:11pm**

"Gorgeous, gorgeous…work it Rivera!" Mindy Hall said as she watched her future super models strut down the practice runway in four inch stilettos and Galliano gowns.

One of these future super models just happened to be Alicia Rivera, a Spanish beauty with thick black hair, entrancingly gorgeous brown eyes, full red lips, a long elegant neck, strong arms, full chest, tiny waist, curvy hips, and amazing, long legs. She was the best looking out of all of the other models there. Every single girl in the room was envious of Alicia Rivera. Hah! Beat _that _Massie Block!

"Wait a minute….Aleda, come here NOW!" Mindy shouted furiously at the Norwegian sweetheart. Alicia watched as the girl walked to Mindy with her head down, blonde curls bouncing the whole way and wondered how Mindy could be so rude to such an innocent, angel-like girl. But yet, even Alicia could see Aldeda's many flaws in her performance today.

"Aleda, what have I been telling you to work on for the past 3 weeks that you've been in training?" Mindy questioned in an angry tone with her thin lips pursed and thing arms on her crossed.

"Umm…" Aleda began.

"I don't want an 'Umm'! I want you to know what you are supposed to do and what you are forbidden to do, ladies. And so far this week, the only girl who I know and trust to actually become a super model is Alicia! She has stuck to the diet plan, the hair products, the makeup tips, exercise schedule, clothing, walk, attitude, and everything else required to wow the audience at your big show in less than 3 months!"

Alicia tossed her silky hair over her shoulder and smirked in a 'You'll never be this great' way at yet another compliment received.

"Aleda, you look like an elephant! How much have you gained over the past few days, 5, 6 pounds! Disgusting! Utterly disgusting! I have every right not to use you in fashion week!" Mindy spat.

"I'm sorry Miss Hall…I….I have been with my cousins lately. They cook lot of chubby food…ummm…how you say….lots of calories? Yes…have lots of calories…" Aleda explained.

"What do you expect me to say? I'm sorry for yelling at you? No. You are expected to stay away from 'chubby foods'!" Mindy shot back. "Now get your ass back on that runway and show me what you've got!"

"Mindy's right….Aleda does look like a cow! She must be a size 4! She's _huge!_" French model, Valerie, whispered in Alicia's ear.

"I know! Talk about fat…." Alicia replied to her best model friend.

"Oh, girls….it's time to end the session for today….I will see you tomorrow 7am _sharp _or you will be fired. Trust me, I don't lie often. Remember, ONE salad should tide you over until morning when you will be allowed to eat a bowl of fruit here at the studio. Understood? And I do not want any of this Norwegian food shit anymore." Mandy hollered so that every model in the studio and maybe even Vogue next door could here….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile, at Vogue HQ**

"Oh my God! That's the biggest even of the year! You've _seriously_ been invited to _Fashion Week??" _Massie squealed.

"Yeah…I'm going to be photographing all of the most popular models. And there's a little fashion rumor going around that Alicia is one of them." Claire gossiped.

"Well no, duh! Alicia Canaille is always at fashion week….modeling Versace or Marc or someone….but she's always there. I've just been dying for her to model for Secret Couture. Do you think she'd model for me, Claire?" Massie daydreamed.

"No silly! I'm talking about Alicia _Rivera. _As in our Alicia!" Claire said.

"Nuh-uh! She would tell us if she'd been invited to Fashion Week…let alone, become a pro model. Plus, she never quit her job as my assistant, so she'd have to be working two jobs at once, and when you're modeling, that's humanly impossible." Massie munched over the phone. Lately she'd been eating a lot more. She was trying not to, but she'd been craving strange things and the only way to ease the cravings was to eat exactly what her stomach said it wanted. And she was getting fat…but honestly, she wasn't too worried about it.

"I dunno…we both know that Leesh is a really tough cookie. She might be able to pull it off…" Claire sighed.

"Well….omigosh! I have to go! I have a doctor's appointment in 30 minutes that I CANNOT be late for…" Massie exclaimed.

"Are you gonna find out the gender yet?" Claire asked, while typing away on her keyboard.

"Nnnooope. But in a few months….I think….but I just need to read that _What to Expect When You're Expecting _book you gave me. It tells me like, everything. It's like it reads my mind and walla, there it is! Creepy….but anyway. I gotta go, hun!"

"Alrighty…toodles!" Claire chimed.

"Ciao!"

Claire placed the telephone back on its base and began tapping away on the keys of her wireless keyboard. She glanced at the clock on her 20 inch flat screen monitor and realized that it was already past 4:00, time to head home. In the past, she would have waited an extra thirty to forty minutes before finally shutting down and locking up, but lately, now that she had a more exciting man to come home to, she hurried as fast as she could to get where she needed to be: with Josh.

Her phone rang right on cue. Josh always called at this time to be sure that his beautiful girlfriend would be racing home to him so that they could spend the rest of the evening just relaxing….maybe…but usually not. Usually, there was little relaxing done from the time she got home till six in the morning. Claire picked up the phone.

"When are you comin' home, babe?" Josh inquired before Claire could even say hello.

"I'm packing up right as we speak. How was your day?" Claire giggled.

"Aw, it was pretty tough….you know, we had to do hundreds of suicides across the entire field. It'll get us ready for the Olympics, though." Josh responded with a deep breath.

"Oh…so do you _really _think you'll be going to the Olympics….you know, instead of the draft?" Claire worried.

"Baby, it's practically a done deal! We are the best team out there." Josh chuckled, feeling completely calm about the entire topic.

"That's perfect….I just….don't want to lose you, you know?" Claire sighed as she stacked up some papers and stuffed them into her binder and shoved that into her Marc Jacobs messenger bag.

"I won't let that happen. Whether we really make it to the Olympics or not, I will be sure that I stay alive for you. I really love you, Claire. I would never _ever _let anything happen like that. I promise you." Josh said, smiling the whole time. Damn, he loved her. All he wanted was to marry her…but he knew inside that she wasn't ready for that. He said to her before, "I will wait a lifetime if that's what it takes. I love you so much, from the bottom of my heart."

"I love you too…." Claire replied, not resisting the sudden urge to laugh. She loved him so much it made her happy and sad and giggly and frustrated all at once.

"Oh…ummm….I have something else to tell you." Josh nearly whispered.

"What is it?" Claire asked, suddenly worried again.

"You know how I had that physical today…to make sure that I was in the right shape to go to the Olympics?" Josh began.

"Yeah….what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong….it's actually pretty exciting."

"Well, then get on with it!" Claire shouted impatiently.

"Yeah…uhh...I can have kids. They said that it was all a huge mistake and that it happens all the time." Josh explained.

Claire jumped out of her seat and squealed happily.

"That's so exciting, Josh! I just…can't believe it! I just…." Claire was going crazy from the news she'd just received. Maybe someday, she'd be the mother of one of his children.

"So, I know you're going to think I'm totally out of my mind…but…I was wondering….if you would….I was pretty much wondering if you'd like to help me out in the whole having kids process…I've always wanted children and…" Josh stuttered.

"You mean you wanna make a baby? Like, soon?" Claire asked, astonished. She immediately drew her thumb nail to her mouth and began chewing.

"Well, yeah…." Josh continued "But, only if you're ready….and I know that would mean a whole bunch of commitment and all..."

Claire thought about it for a second….but she knew she'd need more than just a second to decide whether she wanted to be pregnant again. After all, she had just recently gotten an abortion. She'd told Cam that she'd lost the baby, but she just didn't have the heart to say that she didn't want his baby! Besides, she was Josh's girlfriend at the time and didn't need to be carrying some other man's child, end of story. It tore her up inside, and she wished she wouldn't have done it in the end, but she was all in the moment and pissed at Cam for cheating on her.

"How about this, I'll think about it on my way home, and give you my answer once I'm there." Claire concluded.

"Sure….no prob. Well, hurry home."

"Kay, I will…love you!" Claire hooked her messenger bag over her shoulder and shut down her computer.

"Love you too, angel."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: I hope you love it! Claire gives her answer to Josh in the next chapter so look forward to it! I know some of you Claire+Cam4eva fans are kinda disappointed that they aren't back together. But I'm just kind of going with the flow. I don't even know if Cam and Claire will ever get back together, nor do I know if Josh and Claire will stay together...so just keep your minds wide open and expect the unexpected.**


	2. No Strings Attached

**Disclaimer: Gosh, it gets old to write these things! I mean, come awn! I've written it on the first chapter…do I have to say it over and over again? I DON'T OWN THE CLIQUE! Must I repeat it ever so slowly? I……..DON'T…..OWN……..THE………CLIQUE. Shall I spell it out for you? I D-O-N-(apostrophe)T O-W-N T-H-E C-L-I-Q-U-E. Or maybe you want me to alliterate it. This cutie couldn't create the Clique crap. So maybe you get the picture by now, I don't own the Clique. I just write stories related to it. Thank you for your time.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Westchester Estates**

**Greenburg Manor**

**December 17**

**2:00pm**

"Ok, that'd be two thousand, four hundred dollars of property taxes that we have paid, right?" Dylan asked as she slipped another paid bill into an envelope and licked it.

"Yes, it would. Is the kids' naptime over yet?" Jason questioned. He was always so eager to wake up the kids and see their happy faces and hear them say, "Hi daddy!" It gave him this feeling of strength and wisdom, like a super hero almost. Man, did he love his kids.

"No….just wait a few more minutes before we must awaken holy terror and holy terror-er. I like these few hours of peace that we get during the day." Dylan practically begged. She, on the other hand, did not enjoy spending time with the twins the way Jason did, but she _was _the one who took care of them whenever Jason was at work. Yet, she loved them anywhere from equally to more than her husband.

"Alright, fine….but—" Jason tried to say.

"It's a no. The kids stay in their beds for now. No questions asked." Dylan laughed.

Jason mocked her in a prissy voice as he made his way to the kitchen for a bottle of beer. Dylan laughed at her husband's strange sense of humor. She loved every bit of it.

"Want a Bud Light or a Samuel's?" Jason hollered from the kitchen.

"You know, I hate it when you do that, yelling all the way from the other end of the house!"

"Sorry. Which one?"

"Gimme some scotch." Dylan asked, still finishing up the bills.

"That's hard liquor, babe, you better go easy with that kind of thing…" Jason replied, worriedly.

"Psh, just give me the alcohol!" Dylan giggled.

Somewhere completely across the country and a few hours later, someone else had downed his 3rd glass of scotch and was still asking for more, begging the Lord to give this next glass the power to ease this monotonous pain. It got old, he was sick of it, and he couldn't remember the last time he was sober within the past month. He'd hurt her, she'd hurt him, they were even. But something just didn't feel right. And he had a strange feeling that it would never feel the same again.

Cam had tried so many different things to get the damned hurt that was in his heart constantly to subside. He'd tried going back to Olivia, but that only made him feel worse. He'd tried begging Claire to get back together, but all he got was rejection. He tried going to California, which at least got him away from Claire, Olivia, and Josh, but in the long run, it didn't change anything. And now he was on plan D and even that wasn't helping.

His dark curls fell into his eyes as he slammed the fourth glass down on the bar and wobbled his way out of the chair. Maybe this drinking thing needed to stop. It wasn't changing a thing and basically, it was wasting his precious time. He needed to make up his mind to either fight his ass off for Claire or move on and find someone new. Cam's leg started vibrating. Was this a side effect of drinking? Or sadness? He touched his leg cautiously and realized that it was just his phone ringing in his pocket.

"Shello." Cam answered.

"Uhhh…Cam?" A sweet voice nearly whispered back. Suddenly, his head started aching like heck. He recognized this voice, the sweet giggle, the humble voice, the "I love you" that had come out of those perfect pink lips thousands of times before. Claire's lips.

"Claire?" Cam hiccupped, drunkenly.

"Yeah, um, meet me at Santa Monica aysap….I need to talk to you." Claire slurred. She sounded so…drunk! Had she been thinking of him too? Was this the end of the ridiculous fight he'd been suffering from for what seemed like years?

"Why?" Cam asked.

"Just come. Now." Claire sounded very serious.

Cam tried to ask something else but Claire had already hung up. After that, Cam took a taxi to Santa Monica because the bartender would not let him drive there, and opened the door to see a nervous Claire, biting her thumb nail and pacing back and fourth. She spun around as soon as she heard the screeching halt of the taxi cab. Tears were flowing from her blue eyes which looked so afraid, lines of worry had formed on her forehead, and her fine hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, she wore Josh's USA Men's soccer team coat, she had on navy blue polka dotted Etines, super flare Gap jeans, a Hollister graphic tee on, and she looked gorgeous.

"Cam!" She nearly yelled. Her stiff posture relaxed completely. Something was very wrong.

"He's gone…they're all gone! The draft has begun, the Olympics have been cancelled…they're taking all the men and they took Josh and Derrick and Ethan and Dylan just received a phone call from the Navy. I was so worried they'd taken you, too!" Claire cried.

"Slow down….they took….the draft started?" Cam questioned.

"Yes! How come you aren't going?"

"Surgeons are required to stay here….they took Josh? And Derrick? I mean, are they ok, do you know? When did this all happen?" Cam continued to interrogate his ex.

"They took all of the guys. I have no clue if they're ok or not…they just came to our house and said that Josh needed to go. It happened on the fifteenth. He purposed to me, Cam! And…I…" Cam's stomach did a 360.

"He….he….purposed? Were you going to say yes?" Cam asked, feeling confused and upset and angry all at once.

"No…I mean, I don't think so. It was all too soon for me. He's purposed to me three times now. I'm so confused…Cam….I miss you….and I miss him. I want you both so bad! So damned bad that I..."

Cam stayed completely silent. He wanted to grab Claire and kiss her sweet eyes and tell her that she had nothing to worry about. That he would be there for her through all of this, but he couldn't.

"Cam, just hold me. Hold me and be with me, and take me home with you. I want to be with you…I want to have you near me, I want to kiss you, I want to sleep next to you through the night…I want everything to be ok…"

Cam hesitated.

"Claire…I'm so messed up right now. I'm drunk and…messed up. You don't want me. Just wait for the one you love….wait for Josh. He'll be back soon and the two of you can start a beautiful family together." Cam whispered, knowing deep down inside that he was doing the right thing. As much as he wanted to take back everything he'd just said, he stood there quietly, feeling trapped.

"I have waited long enough for the one I love. All I really want right here and now, no matter how drunk, stoned, messed up you may be, is you. I have loved you forever…I want you, Cam. And you want me. I can see right through you. I know you inside and out. You and me…we're just meant to be together. So pleaseCam, _please…_take me home with you."

Cam looked at Claire's worried face. She was telling the truth, she had to be serious, she wanted him. He waited an extra second and pinched his pinky finger to make sure that this wasn't a dream, then he hesitated no longer, he grabbed Claire and ran his fingers through her hair and for the first time in months, felt in the right place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at Cam's hotel room…**

Some old Beatles song was blaring through the stereo as Cam and Claire shared passionate kiss after kiss. Claire gently stroked Cam's face so that he felt numb as though he was back at the bar, drinking that glass of scotch again. Claire leaned in for another kiss, and then pulled back a split second before their lips were touching. Cam reached out for her, wanting more, but Claire just teased him, laughing the entire time.

Cam wanted her so bad. He wanted to feel her skin on his just like he used to, but just when she'd come so close to unbuttoning something, she'd move back or sideways or forward or whichever way she could to dodge him from making the same move on her. So unexpectedly to both of them, he yanked her toward him by the collar of her shirt. And to Cam's surprise, Claire stopped avoiding, and started really focusing on getting his clothes off.

Things happened just the way they used to, but so much better. Cam woke up in the morning and saw Claire's peaceful sleeping, unclothed body next to him. He ran his fingers up and down her spine, giving her instant chills, and causing her to wake up and flip over so she was facing him.

"Good morning beautiful." Cam smiled big at his own words. Claire giggled.

"Morning….last night…." Claire gasped. "Was…._wow_! I didn't know you could do all that!"

Cam laughed nervously. "I know…that was amazing…"

"Wanna know a secret?" Claire asked while holding Cam's hand.

"What's that?"

"That was…._the _best sex I've ever had. It's like all of the sudden we both have mad skills." Claire exclaimed.

"Maybe we learned a thing or two while we were on that little break." Cam chuckled.

"Woah…slow down tiger, who ever said we were back together?" Claire asked, startled.

"I didn't—" Cam tried to say.

"If we're doing this, it has to be no strings attached. We aren't back together. Period." Claire interrupted.

Cam wanted to ask so many things like _What has happened to you? I thought that you weren't that kind of girl. _And _What ever happened to the whole "I love you" thing last night?_ But he didn't want to ruin this. If this was the only way he could be with Claire, then he would cherish every second of it.

"Yeah, of course….no strings attached." Cam said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: I hope you love it...I know you did :-) Review por favor!!!**


	3. Keep Breathing

**Somewhere in Iraq**

**Camp**

**December 21**

**4:47am**

Derrick laid on the tiny bottom bunk that was in he and Josh's cabin. He looked over at the beautiful woman that lay next to him. Her bouncy blonde curls smelled like some sort of tropical fruit and her lightly tanned skin smelled like sweet cinnamon. Her bright blue eyes were filled with so much hope but with the perfect mix of worry.

"Derrick, I should go…I--" The woman began to say.

"Angela, please don't leave me. I don't want to lose you out there…." Derrick said, running the back of his hand down her toned arms, giving her chills.

"You won't lose me. I promised you I would never leave you and never fall for anyone else. I've been promising you that for the past few years. The same promise that you failed to keep." Angela mumbled.

"I thought you weren't coming back! You hadn't called me or written me or…anything!" Derrick defended himself.

"Look. Take your time. Decide what you want. But I'm not going to be your relationship on the side. So either choose me or choose her. It's that simple." Angela smiled. "Now, I'm going to get ready for the day. And expect me back at around 12 or 1 tonight."

"Ok. You know I really do love you. So much." Derrick whispered in her ear.

"I love you too. So much." Angela replied and slipped out of the door silently.

"So tell me the story about this Angela girl. She's been coming around for the past three nights so you can't expect me to have not noticed by now." Josh asked, jumping off the top bunk.

Derrick turned around from the door of the cabin and looked Josh right in the eye.

"It's a very, very long story." Derrick began.

Derrick proceeded to tell Josh the story of how he'd fallen for Angela as she helped him through the break up with Massie, and how she's gone off to war when things began getting tough. She promised him she'd return but after about a year of no communication, Derrick had given up and married Massie, wanting a distraction.

When he'd been drafted to war, he knew this was his chance to find out if she was still alive. And when he found her, nothing between them had changed. It was like she was the missing puzzle piece in his life. Whenever she was with him, he was complete. And now that Massie was impregnated, he had to find the love of his life all of the sudden. Damn it.

"We really shouldn't be doing this…" Cam said breathlessly.

"Who cares what we should and shouldn't be doing? If we don't do anything, the next few years will be so boring….why did you stop?" Claire asked, bopping Cam on the head playfully.

"You know, this isn't exactly my idea of entertainment." Cam pointed out.

"Just shut up and seduce me. You are totally ruining the mood." Claire moaned.

Cam wanted romance! He wanted commitment. He wanted children and marriage and….not this! He didn't even know why he and Claire had been sneaking around for the past few days. He was quite frankly sick of it, but it was the closest he was going to get to Claire. And she possibly didn't even give a care about him at all.

Claire felt a spicy heat trickle down her back. It was almost like someone had poured relaxingly hot water down her shirt. This was the sign. It was time to start stripping. Claire kept her cool and slowly unbuttoned Cam's shirt. She knew that the more of her sweet time that she took, the more Cam would want her. This was exactly what she wanted. She wanted him to want her so much that he would step of the edge of a cliff to get to her. She wanted him to scream out to her and beg her to be with him. She wanted him to be in pain. She wanted to play him like a toy. She wanted him to feel how she felt when she found out about his long-lasting affair with Olivia.

He'd supposedly "kept it a secret" for the many months that he and Olivia were cheating, but Claire knew everything. She knew everything from the first day they'd had sex to the day that Cam confessed.

Claire found herself crying, mid-sex. She was back into the real world. Light tears turned into sobs and Claire just couldn't shake the memory of monotonous misery from her head.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Cam worried.

"Yes! Yes, you hurt me. You hurt me so damned bad, Cam. You lied to me. Freaking lied. I tried so hard to go on every day, knowing that you were having an affair with Olivia for months. Or was it more than moths? Was it years, Cam? I am not ok. I never will be….and it's all because I am still in love with you." Claire gasped at her own words.

"Oh…oh, God…I—" Claire stuttered.

"Look, I know I hurt you. And that wasn't right of me, ok. I also know what your saying right now is just a result of all of the drama going on in your life. One minute you'll be saying how much you love me and want me back and the next you'll be saying that all of this has to be no strings attached or whatever. And you know what? I'm going to do you a favor and take a little bit of the drama out of your life. This whole no strings attached thing is…not me. I don't even think its something that the Claire I know would do. Yet, maybe you aren't the Claire I used to know. So…I'm leaving. No questions asked. I want you to just stand here. And not say a word, because I'm serious this time. It is really and truly….over."

Claire opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She couldn't breathe. Her entire life was flashing before her eyes. Cam, the love of her life was leaving her. It was really _over._ Wait. She seriously couldn't breathe.

"I can't breathe!" Claire gasped for air.

"I know this is hard for you, but—"

"NO! I CAN'T BREATHE!!" Claire screamed.

Claire collapsed in a heap on the ground.

And just like that, everything went black.


	4. Waiting on the World to Change

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Clique.**

**Paris, France**

**Some lake…**

**December 22**

**10:30 PM**

"It's so amazing here…" Alicia whispered as soon as she and Valerie were safe in the house.

"I'm so proud to call it my home. And think we will be back here very soon for fashion week in the spring!" Valerie exclaimed.

"I'm so excited for all of this. I don't know how many times I can thank you for letting me spend my Christmas break with you." Alicia repeated. She'd said it probably a thousand times but it would never equal up to as much as what Valerie had done for her.

"Oh, stop it! It's completely fine. Now, my sexy, we _must _set you up with my brother. That way we can be sister-in-laws!" Valerie giggled.

"Your brother," Alicia gasped. "Is sexy beyond words! Last night at the club with him was _amazing._"

"Where did you wind up going with him? I never saw you come in last night! Did you two sleep together?" Valerie asked as a devious smile spread across her face.

"Well, we went back to his place…but nothing happened. I kept expecting it to just…happen. But then we just went outside and wrapped up in a blanket and…talked. It was the most amazing night of my life! Adrien is such a gentleman!" Alicia explained.

"Yes. You are truly perfect fore each other!" Valerie squealed.

"We'll have to see as the week goes on…" Alicia chuckled.

"Derrick!" Massie screamed when she spotted her husband walking off the ramp fully clothed in army attire.

"Mass!" Derrick hollered.

Massie ran as fast as she could and jumped into her husband's loving arms.

"Baby, I missed you so much." Derrick whispered.

Light tears were running down his cheeks and soon Massie began to tear up too.

"I missed you more than you will believe. So did Jr. here…" Massie explained, pointing to her stomach.

"I missed Jr. too…let's just get my luggage and get home. Please." Derrick pleaded a huge grin on his face.

"Fine with me." Massie replied.

"We go together like pb&j…" Derrick said randomly.

"Fit together like a puzzle." Massie added.

"Stuck together like glue," Derrick continued.

"Chained to each other for life." Massie ended.

"I like it….it's our new saying." Derrick grinned.

Derrick looked at his wife. How could he ever consider another woman? He was certain that he and Massie were meant for each other.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"She'll be fine…she just woke up. You can visit her anytime you like in the next 30 minutes." Cam said to Josh.

There was something very weird about Cam being nothing but Claire's doctor and Josh being the visitor. The Boyfriend. Cam would have expected the case to be much different if this were a few months, or even weeks, ago.

"Thank you so much, dude." Josh sighed as he hi-fived and hugged Cam.

"Anytime…" Cam nodded.

Josh walked into the room that Claire was in. She was laying there with her beautiful eyes closed gently.

"Hey, angel." Josh whispered as he kissed Claire sweetly on the cheek.

Cam slipped into the room and gathered up his stethoscope and a pen and clipboard that he'd left in there.

"Josh…" Claire muttered.

"Claire…" Josh said back.

Claire sighed. She did love Josh. So much. But she was also in love with someone else. She had choices to make…and as she was laying in this hospital room so near this man who'd loved her and would respect any decision she made, the father of the child that she'd just found out she was bearing, the answer was obvious.

"I can't be with you, Josh." Claire admitted.

Josh looked confused.

"I'm still in love with Cam."

Cam spun around slowly and exchanged a glance with Josh. Josh cocked his head and gave a little glare. Cam shrugged innocently.

"What?" Both guys said at once.

"Look, Cam, I know you said you are finished with me, but I love you. And your words can't change that. Josh can't force me to fall harder for him. No one can. If I stay with Josh, and you feel the way I feel about you, I will be stuck in my misery for the rest of my life. Besides, I'm pregnant with Cam's baby….again. It would just be weird to be with Josh." Claire explained.

Claire stood up and slipped into her tan clogs.

"I'm allowed to leave now, right?" Claire questioned.

"What? Wait, yes. As long as you have someone to drive you." Cam stuttered.

"Yep, Massie just texted me. She can take me home." Claire smiled at the befuddlement of both men.

Claire laughed. "You guys, wipe that confused look off your faces! Get used to it. I have my mind made up."

Cam shook his head to wake himself up. "Claire, wait up."

Claire turned around, smiling.

Cam looked her in the eyes and couldn't keep from smiling.

"This time, there's gonna be some strings attached, right?" Cam asked.

"Try….all strings attached." Claire giggled.

Cam grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for the most meaningful kiss they'd shared in months. Maybe even in the entire time they'd been together.

"I'll drive you home." Cam offered.

"Hey Cam. We have some more information about the project!" Olivia shouted excitedly as she ran up to Cam. Cam acknowledged that Olivia was there and held up his pointer finger to let her know that he was busy.

"Claire, it's time I tell you the truth about something." Cam put on a serious face.

Claire was silent.

"Olivia and I are working on a cancer research project together. It was classified, so I couldn't tell anyone. We never had an affair, that was just….bullshit and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner." Cam lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Thank God!" Claire gasped with relief.

"Give me just a second." Cam said to Claire, grinning.

"We've found the cure!" Olivia exclaimed, just loud enough for Claire and Cam to hear.

Cam looked at Claire. Claire looked at Cam. They all started jumping up and down, screaming, just like little high school girls.

The world was on it's way to some really good times. Especially Claire and Cam's world.


	5. Secret Love is a Popular Thing

**Herrington's Apartment**

**The Living Room**

**December 23**

**11:12 am**

"So I was thinking we could paint the room yellow and blue because that is completely unisex, you know? That way it will work whether it's a boy or a girl. Derrick, did you hear a word I just said?" Massie blabbed on.

"Huh? Wait, yeah….I—" Derrick fumbled and tripped over his words.

"Are you ok? You've been completely out of it for the entire day and a half that you've been home….is something going on over there that I should know?" Massie asked, wondering what could possibly be up with her husband's fishy behavior.

"No, no. It's just….the kind of violence you see in Iraq can really scar a person. But I'll be fine. I'll get over it." Derrick lied as he stuffed a wallet size photo of a blonde haired, blue eyed woman back into his pocket.

"Oh…do you want to go grab some lunch with me in a few minutes? We can go to that quaint little bakery you love if that would cheer you up any at all?" Massie offered.

"That sounds wonderful. Give me a minute to go change into some nicer clothes." Derrick replied immediately.

Derrick grabbed his cell phone from the modern coffee table and jogged into the master bedroom, grabbed a blue and white, crisply ironed, striped shirt, and some old holey jeans and hurried into the bathroom. He held down the 9 on his cell and it began to dial Angela.

"Hey…." The honey sweet voice poured through the speaker of his Bluetooth earphone and comforted him like no one could.

"Hey sweetie….where are you staying for Christmas break?" Derrick asked in a concerned husband sort of way.

"Oh, just this rundown motel in NYC. Why are you whispering?" Angela began to whisper herself.

"Oh, I'm home….Massie's here. Are you ok? Should I come to see you this afternoon? Oh, gawd, what should I do about the whole Massie situation?!" Derrick worried on and on.

"I'm fine. Derrick, quit being so frantic about the whole situation! You're running around like a chicken with it's head cut off! Just relax. I'm not the one to make the decision about Massie. I love you, but you need to do what your heart is telling you. Don't come see me this afternoon." Angela said, calmly, trying her best to calm Derrick down.

"Well….then I choose you. Done. It's over. But how do I handle the freakin' situation?" Derrick whisper-yelled.

"Derrick!" Angela said impatiently

"Angela!" Derrick said back.

Angela burst into laughter and then took a deep sigh.

"Just say a little prayer and do what's in your heart. I gotta go. I love you." Angela said.

"Ok, ok. Got it." Derrick finished "I love you so much."

The bathroom door opened. Massie, confused tears streaming down her face, had heard the whole thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your coffee, Massie." Judd said as slid her white chocolate mocha over the counter.

Massie had gone for a late night Starbucks run. She was craving it and in the mood for an all-nighter. No one was there, so she and Judd had been gossiping for the past 30 minutes.

"Thanks. But, I just don't get it why he'd marry me and all if he was really in love with this other girl. But, see, the thing is, it doesn't really bother me now that I know the situation." Massie continued with her story.

"Yeah…so, he was just talking on the phone to her when you caught him?" Judd questioned.

"Exactamundo. I was washing his pants tonight, and I pulled out a little wallet picture. It said Angela on the back so I turned it over and….wow, she is so gorgeous. Bouncy blonde curls, bright blue eyes, smooth, flawless skin. She could be a model, you know." Massie went on.

"Well she can't be more beautiful than you. You are….stunning." Judd flirted.

"And you are unbelievably sexy." Massie purred, running her newly manicured fingers through his dark, curly hair. It was true. Absolutely, undeniably, unbelievably, sexy.

She looked into his dark brown eyes and slid her hand down his face and onto his shoulder. One thing that Derrick didn't know was that she had a thing for this Judd guy who worked at the coffee shop ever since they'd started flirting it up way back in early March. He'd been a complete gentleman to her for months and months of her coming to only this Starbucks and only during his shift and she liked him a lot.

His lips touched hers gently. Massie let go and leaned into his kiss, closing her cat green eyes. She wanted for this never to end. At that very moment, by utmost coincidence and flat out bad luck, Angela and Derrick walked though the door, laughing as they escaped the soft white snow that was falling.

"Can I help you?" Judd asked as he quickly pulled away from Massie and wiped his mouth.

"Wow, Mass. Didn't know you had a thing for the coffee shop guy!" Derrick grinned, hiding his astonishment.

"And I didn't know you had a thing for blondies!" Massie shot back.

"Yeah…uhh…we just need two hot chocolates." Derrick laughed.

"Will that be all?" Judd asked grinning as Massie intertwined her fingers with his.

"Yes it will." Derrick sighed.

Massie took a quick glance at Angela and was able to see that she had an amazing sense of style. She was wearing a cream colored peacoat, matching dark brown beanie and scarf, dark wash jeans tucked into worn cream colored boots. Even though most of the outfit was probably from Target and American Eagle, Massie had to agree, she was hot.

Angela smiled nervously at Massie. She could tell that Angela felt awkward being in front of both her boyfriend and his wife. Massie gave a sweet smile back. She didn't want to make her anymore fidgety. Judd slid the drinks over the counter just like a bartender would with a bottle of beer and the couple picked up their cocoas.

"See ya in court tomorrow?" Derrick asked as if it were absolutely no big deal.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Massie spat, angrily.

"Right." Derrick muttered as he and Angela left the coffee shop, holding hands just like an innocent teenage couple.

"It was a huge mistake, marrying him." Massie sighed as she let her head fall into her open hand. "I mean, it was way too fast. We'd only been together for a few days and then he just purposes. I shouldn't have trusted him."

"I would try to comfort you on that, but I completely agree." Judd nodded. "He's a complete ass to you, from all that I've seen. And completely self absorbed."

Massie laughed and hugged him. "I'm out of here. See you tomorrow evening."

"How about tomorrow afternoon, just to break up the monotony. We can have lunch at that Henley's downtown. How does that sound?" Judd asked.

"I would love that. So, 12pm at the Henley's." Massie said to herself as she programmed the number into her brand new Blackberry Pearl.

"See you then." Judd kissed her on the cheek.

"Kay, bye."


	6. New Deep

**Christmas Eve at Cam and Claire's**

**The Living Room**

**December 24….Obvious much??**

**8:42pm**

Claire stared into the fire. There was something intriguing and seductive about the crackling of the wood and flames, and the way the fire would move almost like a restless wave. For a moment, Claire's mind blue-screened. Nothing was there. She was so content with where she was that there was nothing appearing in her thoughts. Then, someone's warm, heavy hand was on her shoulder. She turned around slowly and stared into those eyes.

"Hey." Cam said. His voice was so mellow. So smooth and low.

"Hey." Claire responded, gently taking Cam's large, manly hand and slowly pulling him down so he was sitting right next to her.

"What a year…." Claire said out of random. She breathed in the amazing smell of Christmas. She inhaled the piney smell of the tree, the burning wood, the creamy sweet smell of hot chocolate, the sugar cookies, just out of the oven, not to mention Cam's Drakkar. When she exhaled, she let out all of her worries.

"I think it toughest, yet most rewarding year yet." Cam agreed, nodding his head once after taking a long swig of the dry, red, California wine resting on the tips of his fingers.

"Everything is back where it should be. Well, except for the war….and Massie." Claire added.

"Massie?" Cam questioned, bobbing his head to Home Life by John Mayer.

"Massie. We had a little fight…a while back." Claire answered, shaking a little bit at the thought of what she'd been doing when they got into their little argument. "I'm going to try and fix things up with her."

Claire reached for the phone, but Cam pulled her hand back.

"Don't. Not right now." Cam almost begged.

"I'll feel guilty about it all night long." Claire moaned, running her fingers up Cam's arm. The hairs stood up as he got chills. She found herself not stopping. Her fingers were touching his beautiful, chiseled facial features. Those delicious full lips, the signature eyes, his not perfect, but not huge nose, and the soft skin. And then up to the dark brown hair. Cam's lips touched hers and in an instant, a shockwave was sent through her body and she was warm all the way from her head to her toe.

"Tomorrow is fine." Claire giggled as Cam pushed her backwards onto the loveseat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Massie threw the small yellow ball back and fourth. Left hand, right hand, left hand, right, left, and back to right.

It was Christmas Eve, and she had no one to spend it with. No one to share the joy, and no one to open presents with. Absolutely, no one. There was an empty feeling at the pit of her stomach. Just as she was having this thought, her stomach growled. Damn, she was hungry.

Massie walked slowly to the kitchen. Her steps were heavy, and her mind was full. Everything was wrong. She wished she'd have never made the mistake of marrying Derrick so soon, or yelling at Claire, or getting pregnant, or anything. She wanted to get away from all of this shit!

That was it.

She would get away. She would move far away from it all. To Arizona or California….somewhere warm. Somewhere without the constant bustle of the city life. Somewhere where she could learn who she really was. Massie hurried out of the kitchen, grabbed her Mac, plopped down on the couch, and logged onto Expedia.

She found cheap tickets to Arizona heading out on the 30th. _Perfect. _She thought. In six days, she was out of here. And possibly never coming back.

A few minutes later, she made a call to her assistant. Alicia Rivera.

"Hey, hun. How's Paris?" Massie asked, lighting up at the sound of her former best friend's voice.

"It's incredible, Mass. I _so_ wish you could be here!" Alicia responded, laughing. There was the booming of club music in the background and girls giggling.

"Well….I need your help." Massie changed the subject.

"Ok, shoot." Alicia muttered back. She had obviously gone off to find a quieter place to talk on the phone because everything was much more muffled.

"I'm moving. Maybe for good….I need someone to take over Secret Couture for me."

"What?!" Alicia nearly shouted. Massie could see the expression she probably had on her face right now. Her mouth gaping, brown eyes widened, clenching her fists out of utter astonishment.

"I have to get away from this. I'm sick of it and I've had enough. So I want you to take over the business." Massie added.

"I—what about fashion week. Modeling…and….oh my God. This is all too much!" Alicia gasped.

"You've pulled off modeling and being the co-owner so far. I'm sure you'll survive." Massie assured her.

"Well…I suppose if I must. But…Massie, what are we gonna do without you? You're our….alpha." Alicia half-joked, using the old term.

"Well, I guess I'll have to choose a new alpha. And so far, it's pretty clear to me who that will be." Massie sighed.

"Who?"

"You, silly! You are the best that they come. So go get 'em, alpha!" Massie chuckled, light tears streaming down her face. Man, she loved Leesh. She had been such a faithful beta for all of the years, and yet she chose dumbass Claire over her. How could she? And now that she was leaving, she was just realizing that. But Alicia was finally getting what she had deserved and wanted for years and years.

"Well, I will take the position with pride and be sure to be the best that I can. For you." Alicia said.

"Good. Well I half to go. Talk to you tomorrow, ok?" Massie sniffled.

"Alright. Love you. Bye."

Massie hung up the phone and sat down. Then she started crying. She was finally going to fix up her completely screwed life. She was so used to being perfect that these things that had been happening lately were tearing her apart.

"Mass….you ok, honey?" Judd asked as he entered the apartment. He twirled the keys around his finger. "You left these at the coffee shop…"

"I'm just…I'm moving." Massie said suddenly.

"That's new." Judd nodded with a bit of a confused look on his face.

Massie laughed.

"Talk to me." Judd said, sitting down and hugging Massie.

"I just want to get away from everything for a while. I want to figure out who I really am." Massie explained.

"I've always wanted to do that." Judd said, with complete understanding in his voice.

"Wanna join me?" Massie asked.

"I don't want to invade your personal space or anything."  
"Why not?" Massie almost whispered, getting closer and closer to Judd.

"Why not." Judd agreed, his lips just barely touching Massie's.


	7. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**A/n: To clarify everything, I took a super long break. At first it was writers block, then it was laziness. I never really stopped and took the chance to kick back and WRITE. I've missed it and I hope my stories are just as good as they used to be.**

**THANK YOU for all of the reviews though. I haven't really read any of them….but to give you an idea why, they flooded my email inbox like spam, so I changed email address. One of my friends told me that All Grown Up and Gunshots Rain on Gucci was the most reviewed stories on the Clique now? Is that true? I feel like I've been living in a hole for a year! **

**I may change up a few parts in the story, but that's not because I haven't gone back and read, just because I didn't like it or don't wanna go in that direction after all.**

**Gosh, what else to say? Here it is!**

**THE WAR IS ONLY JUST BEGINNING, and most of the men are gone. Their two weeks are up, and it's time to get back to reality. The mass majority of the women are fighting the battle of work tooth and nail all on their own now. They don't have the leisure that their mothers before them had. This is World War III and things are getting rough in the economy. They're all grown up, but there are still fights, on again-off again boyfriends, vaultloads of money, scandal, lies, gossip, secrets, mysteries, and above all; friendship and love.**

**The Clique; the only thing harder than getting in…..need I say more?**

**Massie Block**: Found out she was expecting, found out about her soldier's secret love affair, and he found out about her own, and even counseled her friends through times of heartache. Talk about too much on her plate! Why not high tail it to good old AZ, where the weather is warm and it never storms? Maybe even bring her new beau Judd with her? But the real question isn't whether or not the weather will be nice, or if the sexy coffee shop boy will be joining her for an extended vaca down….WAY south. Whose baby is it anyway?

**Claire Lyons: **After a long search for the meaning in life, she's finally found it in family. The bad news? The economy is awful, Claire's on maternity leave making Cam the sole provider for the family introducing the pair to a world of financial stress. So Claire is going green in hopes that maybe she'll save some; the kind that makes the world turn, and the world itself.

**Alicia Rivera: **My, my, where did the Alicia Rivera _I _used to know run off to? She's dating an artist who sells his paintings in Soho, NYC to make a living, which obviously ruins her reputation as a model. So she quits. Oh, yes you heard me right! Will the former Westchester resident _really _sink that low for just another boyfriend? Or could it be that the former playgirl has finally found love?

**Dylan Marvil: **Well, she's definitely lost some poundage, if you really must know. She's going through a pretty rough divorce with her flake of a soldier husband, and oh! The constant battle over custody of their precious twins! And is that really the beginnings of worry lines on her forehead?! It wouldn't surprise anyone.

**Kristen ** **Gregory: **Doesn't care about the controversy or the cheating or the lying or ANYTHING that's going on with any of the other girls. She's in love, and nothing will tear her away from the faithful and loving bond that she has with her fiancée. Call her a bit old fashioned, but this one's forever.

Oh, and she's saving herself for marriage.

(Expect a flashback story on how they met. I don't know how I'm going to fit it in, but I will)

**Admirals Club**

**Logan Airport, NY**

**January 7**

**8:48 AM**

"The flight is delayed. Yes, we are going to….no. Claire, Claire, listen to me sweetie. Wait, _what's_ going on with Alicia?!" Massie yapped into her iPhone.

"Calm down, honey. Alicia has just….found this supposedly amazing boyfriend...but….he's, ehh—"

"_What? _Claire, spit it out." Massie ordered, calmly yet firmly.

"He's an artist working in Soho. He doesn't do anything else, just….paint and draw." Claire muttered, as though guilty for what she was saying.

"But—But, whyyy?"

"Love, maybe?" Claire offered.

Massie erupted into laughter. "Oh, no sweetie. Alicia doesn't _love._ The only love she's ever known is a love for clothes, modeling, and sex. But the fact that she would date a dirt poor artist just astonishes me. The sex must be great. Seriously."

"I guess so." Claire chuckled. "How long until your flight arrives?"

"An hour or so. Judd's out in the airport _somewhere_ shopping for something for us to do while we wait. I told him to get me some classics."

"Oh, that's good. How's Jr.?"

"Good! I've already found a good OB/GYN in good ol' AZ, and am starting to schedule times for a baby shower, and I know it's absurdly early, but it's just so much fun! And I want to fly everyone out to be there, so there needs to be a little bit of planning ahead.….I'm almost 13 weeks, you know. And the morning sickness is _over._ I'll be able to find out the sex of the baby in about three weeks, they said. Isn't that exciting?"



"Definitely! Well….did you find out…the other thing yet?" Claire questioned, lowering her voice.

"No. But it's kind of obvious. If I'm thirteen weeks, it can't have been Derrick. We hooked up in late November. And Judd and I have been going since….way back. I mean, it was just little hookups, nothing serious. You know that or I would have told you. Don't you agree with me?"

"Yes, but you still need to order a paternity test." Claire sighed.

"I know! But Derrick is so convinced it's his! Even though we aren't together anymore, he's psyched to be a father. I don't want to disappoint him…." Massie said, repeating the tone Claire had used.

"This is why we should all just stick to one man. What have we all become? A bunch of whores and sluts. It's awful, really." Claire exclaimed.

"You are so right. I wanna find the right man and just be with him until I have gray hair, a hunchback, a cane, and Hospice." Massie joked.

Claire laughed. "I love you Mass. Gotta go."

"Alright, you too. Buh bye."

"Hey baby." Judd said as he walked into the lounge of the Admiral's Club.

"Hey sweetie. Get me a sandwich?"

"No way. I want you to starve to death." Judd said sarcastically as he handed Massie a double decker turkey, cheese, lettuce, and tomato sandwich.

Massie took a huge bite of the sandwich and looked into Judd's eyes. Crunch. She saw them. Crunch, crunch. Those puppy eyes. Crunch. She saw the sandy blonde hair, the soccer cleats, the smile, the signature shorts. She saw the cheesy but cute outfit he was wearing their first time. She saw the life they could have had together. How ridiculous could they be? Crunch. They needed to work this out.

"Judd?" Massie whimpered, as tears began to well up in her emerald eyes.

"Baby?"

"I can't do this with you. You can't come." Massie blurted, not knowing how else to say what was on her mind. All she knew is that she had to say _something. _People at the other end of the club began to look at her and Judd. To them it was like checking in on Brittany Spears and her tooth and nail battle with K Fed front row. To Massie, it was embarrassing.

Judd just stared. His warm, cheerful eyes seemed to go black. His charm and loving aura seemed to vanish.

"Why?" Judd said sternly. The tone in his voice was foreign. Massie had never seen him this way.



"_Because _I'm still in love with Derrick. What we've been doing the past few months is wrong. I'm still legally married! My conscience is overflowing….I can't…I mean, I seriously need….I don't _know _what I need. I just need to be ALONE. And figure out some things!"

Now they had a crowd. People had taken out iPod ear buds, closed laptops, turned away from Fox News, and sat down their Sam Adams and nuts.

"What do you want me to do? Go? Do you want me to go away? What do you want?"

"I…I…" Massie stuttered, choking on sobs.

"_What _do you _want?_" Judd said with emphasis.

"I told you!" Massie cried.

"Ma'am? Sir?" An employee at the club interrupted them in a sassy tone. "Would you mind taking your little argument elsewhere? People are trying to concentrate on work."

Massie momentarily forgot her weaknesses, wiped away her tears, applied a quick layer of confidence gloss, and clenched her fists. "Excuse me, miss? Would you mind taking your cheap, scuffed, 15 Target heels and marching in the other direction? I'm the one with the money, and you're the one without a tip." And for dramatic effect, Massie added a glossy smirk.

Speechless, the Admirals Club waitress turned, astonished, and walked away.

Judd smiled and shook his head, impressed at how much confidence Massie had even in her weakest moments. Getting back to business, he walked toward her. He put his hands on the sides of her face as gently as he could manage, and looked into the eyes of the woman he loved.

"Massie Block. I entered this relationship with every intention of spending the rest of my life with you. I love everything about you. Sure, it's a pain in the ass to have to share your love and devotion with a star soccer player whom I _know _I will never measure up to, but I will wait for as long as I have to until you're ready to give me your all. If you can't, fine. Go back to him. I want what you want because I love you. But for God's sake, Massie. Do what _you _want, or I will never be content with myself." Judd said quietly.

Massie grabbed Judd's hands and moved them to her waist. With her own hands, she grabbed his neck, stood on her tip toes, and hugged him. He returned the hug, but with less passion. He was staying mutual until he got his answer. She could feel it in his muscles, in his eyes, in his touch, and in his voice.

"Give me a while….I'll get over it, just give me a year….just a year." Massie sob-whispered.

Judd lip-smiled and ran his fingers through Massie's hair.

"Now boarding flight 1576 to Phoenix, first class." A solemn woman spoke over the intercom.



"Let's get out of this messed up city." Judd said.

"Amen." Massie added.

But her prayer to Gawd was only just beginning.

**Please read and Review! Tell me _honestly _what it needs. I always want to improve(:**

**I thought it got better as I went on...**

**Okay, and someone corrected me a while ago on the colors of Massie's hair and eyes...could you please re-correct me? I am way too lazy to pull out the books and look.**

**Hehe...uhh(:**


	8. G'day Fisher Family!

**The Bedroom**

**Claire And Cam's House**

**January 7****th**

**9:50pm**

Cam flip flopped into the perfectly decorated master bedroom. He _hated _that ridiculous bedroom; so perfectly decorated as though life was a sweet and simple story of a suburb family. Life isn't like that. Life is a frickin mess. Cam plopped next to Claire onto the softer-than-a-cloud bed with a heavy sigh. Things were so stressful at the hospital, and being a resident was more work than he could have ever imagined. If only they could just escape from the rat race and rediscover the love they'd had in the very beginning.

Cam's dream was never _this. _It was never to be like every other human being with huge responsibilities….other people's LIVES were in his hands, which, at first, had been an amazingly thrilling and challenging thing, but now it just made him feel like Frodo; bearing the heaviest of burdens, even losing some things for it. Being a surgeon was hardass work. Simple as that.

"I hate this." Cam and Claire said at the same time.

"What?" They both said together again.

"You go first…." Claire muttered, scratching her knee fiercely as though she had the chicken pox.

"I hate my job. I _actually _wish we weren't a normal family. Life is boring, work is a drag….I wanna get outta here and see things. I want to do something I've always dreamed of doing. I wish I could have gone to the Olympics. I mean, that's not happening now that they've been canceled, thanks to Mr. President. But…." Cam told until he was interrupted by Claire.

"I completely agree with you. I want spontaneity!" Claire exclaimed with such enthusiasm and eagerness in her clear blue eyes. Cam hadn't seen that look since their wedding day….and night.

Cam scooched closer to Claire and just looked at her for just a moment…he wanted to cherish that look, and prayed that maybe that look would stay for a while and keep him company. That was the old Claire, the fresh Claire…the Claire before the popup pregnancies, the affairs, the "no strings 

attached", before stupid Vogue and fashion week…that was the poems and gummy bears Claire that knew nothing of the tainted and tormented world around her. She knew only of the love that she shared with Cam. She questioned his expression, but he said nothing, only leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers as though to share his every thought, every memory, and every loving desire for _only _her...the one that they'd once shared.

"I love you so much, Claire."

"Cam….words could never express how much I love you."

"Good." Cam whispered with a sweet smile just before he kissed Claire as long and gently as he could before coming up for air and kissing her some more.

"Camuel?" Claire said, mid-kiss.

"Yes, Clairetta?"

"Let's move to Australia." Claire replied, very seriously.

"What in the world?" Cam laughed.

"Australia, that's what. I hear it's a beautiful country. Plus, New York is no place to raise a child. It's so busy and hectic. I haven't ever liked it here anyway." Explained Claire.

"Why not somewhere in the U.S.?" Cam inquired.

"I don't know." Claire said, befuddled at her own randomness. "But it is spontaneous, just like we were saying!"

"Okay, then. Let's get our passports renewed!"

"Really?!" Claire said like a kid whose dad had finally agreed to buy her the new Barbie she wanted so badly.

"Really."

"Yessss!" Claire jumped up on the bed and started bouncing and shouting.

Cam joined and the two of them jumped up and down all over the down pillows and designer sheets, singing and shouting of their happiness and sudden spontaneity until they fell down in a heap on the cloud bed. And kissed some more. A LOT more.

**Early The Next Day**

Claire hopped down each of the stairs to the circle driveway where her Mercedes was parked. She hated that insanely expensive piece of crap. She wanted to take a sledge hammer and hit it and laugh hysterically. She giggled at her unusual desire for violence as she opened the door and slid onto the buttery leather seat behind the wheel. She was on her way to get the only key that was keeping her from her brand new life with Cam; away from the rat race in New York City; her passport.

Claire was singing along to an old Black Crowes song as she drove down the highway as the sun rose overhead. Something about the golden streaks made her wonder about their creator. She hadn't spoken to him in a while. Claire pulled over at the nearest empty patch of grass-there are very few on NYC-she could find, took off her slouchy Marc Jacobs boots, and knelt. She looked up at the golden tinted sky and the sun brimming over the horizon as she took a deep and clarifying breath of the fresh morning air. Then she prayed; for a brand new slate, forgiveness of her sins, and an incredibly happy life with Cam and their baby.

Then, she stood up, spread her arms wide, and then relaxed completely, noticing how quickly all her troubles and doubts

_vanished_.

**Soho?**

Those green eyes shocked her. They told a future she would have never imagined, before she met him, could have been her own. But now she saw it so clearly, just like his eyes. He ran his thin artist hands down her arms, which made her entire body buzz. And then he kissed her. This wasn't a kiss like she'd ever received before. He wasn't grabbing her boobs mid-kiss, he wasn't reaching for her shirt, or the button on her pants….he was only kissing her, but with so much meaning that her insides felt like they were missing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms as he kissed her again and again…that very same kiss.


End file.
